1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates primarily to a dispensing apparatus for the dispensing deodorant cream emulsions, antiperspirants and the like, and more particularly, to a novel dispensing apparatus having a dispensing tube assembly encased in an outer housing that minimizes post-dispensing of the product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art deodorant dispensers often dispense the deodorant product by the displacement of a piston elevator advancing upward in response to rotation of a hand-wheel. The consequent pressurization of the deodorant product causes residual pressure to be exerted and thereby cause undesirable weeping of the product.
Efforts to address this problem has led to the development of product dispensers that allow seepage of the deodorant product from between the junction of the base and the sidewalls of the dispenser. In these systems, vent holes that are provided for the depressurization beneath the elevator piston causes the product to leak or exude from the dispensing package onto the surface where the dispenser is stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,356 discloses a dispensing package designed to relieve the residual pressure on a cream product and also dispense the product in incremental doses. The piston elevator axially advances and retracts as a feed screw is rotated. A plurality of internal cams cause reciprocal motion of the piston elevator. During the advancement of the piston elevator, the product is dispensed and during retraction, the residual pressure is relieved.
None of the prior art dispensing systems accomplishes the objects of the present invention of having an internal dispensing assembly encased in an outer housing that minimizes post-dispensing of the product.